


Super psycho love

by oneburritotorulethemall



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Bottom!Sherlock, Daddy John, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom John Watson, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, I really don't know, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sherlock, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sherlock is a Brat, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Top John, baby sherlock, but John will make it better, dark!john, sort of, sub!Sherlock, top!John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneburritotorulethemall/pseuds/oneburritotorulethemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando uno menciona el nombre "Sherlock Holmes" inevitablemente piensa en John Watson y viceversa. Parecieran haber nacido el uno para el otro; donde va el primero, sigue el segundo. Por ello, Sherlock cree que John siempre estará a su lado para soportar su mal genio pero incluso los genios se equivocan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer smut que escribí y por azares del destino, he decidido editarlo y volverlo a subir (el original lo subí en Octubre del 2014, casi cumplía tres años xD.) ¿Porque editarlo? Porque el original estaba bien mal escrito y siento que ahora he mejorado un poquiiiiito en mi escritura (tampoco soy que digan "tiembla, Wilde." pero ya no estoy tan empinada xD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El preludio a la tormenta. 
> 
> Placentera tormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que leen mi segundo fic y lo comentan <3  
> Agradeceré también cada kudo y comentario en este c:
> 
> *Arsen: "Hombre" en latín.

El peso de las bolsas comenzaba a marcarse en sus manos, aún así, John subió con las compras de la semana hasta llegar al departamento que compartía. Claro, no iba a negar que en ocasiones le encantaría que en cuanto Sherlock escuchara sus pasos (no iba a mentir, el pelinegro podía identificarlo bastante bien) corriera a ayudarle pero ello era otra desventaja de vivir con un genio... Hasta que logró adentrarse a la cocina e intentó dejar las compras sobre la barra.

"¡Sherlock!" Exclamó una primera vez, observando el desastre gracias a uno de los experimentos del mencionado: gotas de sangre secándose en el azulejo y pequeños restos humanos en una parte de la barra. "¡SHERLOCK!" Gritó con mayor molestia ante la nula atención del pelinegro.

"Estoy aquí." Respondió el detective sin siquiera quitar la mirada aquamarina del techo al estar recostado a lo largo del oscuro sofá de la sala, todo esto, tanto el desastre post experimentos como su apatía, resultado de la ausencia de casos que lo venía persiguiendo desde hacía dos semanas.

Un nuevo suspiró escapó del médico mientras intentaba hacer acopio de su paciencia y se detuvo hasta quedar frente al pelinegro, quien seguía en su misma posición.

"Si lo que quieres es follarme, no es necesario que plantes tu entrepierna en mi cara, John. Ten clase: primero una copa de vino." Dijo Sherlock con aburrida simpleza al notar que, si decidía acercarse lo suficiente al médico, bien podría pasar a asuntos de mayor temperatura si él lo deseara.

En respuesta, John se apartó con un sonrojo. "No estoy buscando ningún _encuentro_ , estoy..."

"Claro que no." Interrumpió Sherlock con sarcasmo.

"¿Podrías dejarme terminar?"

"Con la respiración contenida." Respondió el pelinegro con una nueva mezcla de sarcasmo ácido.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que el menor de los Holmes había aceptado, después de numerosas batallas internas, análisis y reproches mentales, el ser capaz de sentir (después de todo) y mejor aún, que por quién podía vivir hasta el último de sus días era el médico mismo; aún así, esto no era una garantía para que de cuando en cuando no se regodeara en el enojo de John.

Por su parte, el rubio respiró hondo para reencontrarse una vez más con su paciencia (la cual aumentaba un poco día con día gracias a Sherlock y sus berrinches) y negó con la mirada fija en cualquier punto de la habitación excepto Sherlock; no iba a negar que, si no supiera cuánto dolía ver a Sherlock caer desde lo más alto de un edificio, él mismo ya lo habría metido en un taxi para llevarle hasta Scotland Yard y ahí empujarlo desde el último piso. "Lo que quiero saber, es ¿cuál de tus importantes tareas diarias te ha impedido limpiar el...?" Comenzó el veterano cuando su mirada cobalto captó algo más en la mesa de la cocina: cúmulos de diferentes tamaños de grasa humana le saludaban desde ahí. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. "Cristo... ¡Grasa humana, Sherlock!"

"Una vez más, estás en lo correcto. Bien hecho." Felicitó Sherlock un tanto sarcástico, aún sin abandonar su lecho.

John simplemente no lograba comprender como podía existir tal nivel de apatía. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una persona capaz de comer (cuando lo llegaba a hacer, claro) mientras trozos diferentes que alguna vez formaron a un pobre cristiano, descansaban esparcidos por toda la mesa? " _Ahí tienes a esa persona, ahora mismo está tirado en el maldito sofá creyendo que el universo no lo merece. Pensando en sí mismo sin importarle cómo te afectan sus acciones._ " Le respondió una pequeña vocecita al interior de su cabeza, usando las razones que éste último desconocía o, mejor dicho, se negaba a reconocer pero aún así, no podía repudiar al pelinegro como cualquier otra persona. El día que lo conoció, no pudo tacharlo de loco en cuanto Sherlock comenzó a deducir, le fue imposible marcharse; a pesar de sus experimentos, su impertinencia y acidez al momento de interactuar con terceros durante un caso, las incómodas deducciones... sus pómulos para creerse genial; todo le mantenía atado al pelinegro, como si una curiosa gravedad le mantuviera en la órbita del detective y le prohibía marcharse a voluntad.

Entonces otra pregunta cruzó por su cabeza: ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir algo por Sherlock, “ _el mesías de la investigación”_ (o al menos ese era el apodo que la prensa le había puesto) Holmes? Bueno, John sabía que esa pregunta era muy fácil de responder con una larga lista de motivos; se podía comenzar por su impresionante inteligencia, por su mirada aquamarina que parecía escanear todo lo que quedaba a su alcance, aquella voz de barítono que bien podría encantar hasta la reina, aquella elegancia nata con la que el pelinegro lograba lucir con grandeza sus trajes (por dios, podría hacer brillar hasta un saco de papas) o quizá serían los rizos azabache que, al igual que el dueño, nunca parecían dejarse domar. No, definitivamente no existía una sola razón para explicar la extraña atracción.

" _Porque le dio un nuevo propósito a tu vida después de que maldijeras a tu pierna. Cuando subió por ti, todo cambió._ " Respondió de nuevo aquella voz al interior de su cabeza; John negó como si se espabilara de una larga siesta y suspiró.

"No existe necesidad de tanto revuelo a causa de un daño colateral." Dijo Sherlock, con ello interrumpiendo los pensamientos del médico; gracias a un milagro (o quizá por la _falta_ de éste) Sherlock por fin se puso en pie, se inclinó ligeramente y sonrió internamente al quedar cara a cara con John.

"¿Daño colateral? Sherlock, ¿pero de qué...?"

"Claramente, la contaminación auditiva que produces es un riesgo con el que debo correr todos los días, exceptuando los halagos que logras maquinar de vez en cuando, claro." Asintió Sherlock con una molestia (¿Por qué se enojaba? John no era el causante de la sequía de casos... Pero aún así, era quien le impedía acceder a la siempre bendita solución del 7% que adormecía sus pensamientos. Ergo, era justo su enojo) disimulada en la voz. De nuevo, volvía a atacar a cualquier persona que tuviera la desgracia de cruzar por su órbita; ignorando si su objetivo era la señora Hudson, Mycroft, Greg o hasta el mismo John. A todos les encontraba la excusa perfecta para estar molestos con ellos.

" _Riesgos que debes correr cada día_ " Repitió John con una sonrisa carente de alegría; aquella sonrisa que no advertía felicidad, si no, peligro. "¿Qué hay de los riesgos con los que YO corro cada día? ¿Qué hay de los problemas en los que me he visto envuelto gracias a los planes retorcidos del _único detective consultor del mundo_?" aquello último lo dijo haciendo un pobre arremedo de Sherlock, "¡¿Qué hay de los empleos y personas que he tenido que perder por ir corriendo tras de ti para que no te maten por abrir de más la maldita boca?! ¡¿Acaso no son problemas suficientes por los que YO paso?!" Concluyó siempre con la mirada fija en la aquamarina y bufó cuando notó que Sherlock ni siquiera pestañeó ante sus reclamos.

"Nadie te pidió que corrieras tras de mi cual perro estúpido." Respondió Sherlock finalmente, dando un tiro de gracia con su defensa, lo cual finalmente llevó la molestia del médico al límite (límite que tomaba como anuncio de partida a menos que deseara partirle la cara a su pareja,) dicho médico sonrió un instante (oh, menos aún menos alegría y, _oh_ , aún más peligro) y dio media vuelta para alcanzar su chaqueta colgante del perchero a un lado de la puerta y sus llaves. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar a alguien con un poco de sentido común." Fue lo único que respondió John.

"¿Se podría saber quién es?" Dios, Sherlock adoraba fastidiar incluso cuando se encontraba en peligro latente.

"¡YO, SHERLOCK!" Gritó el rubio y dio un portazo al marcharse.

Sherlock miró todo un instante y, tomando la decisión más adulta del día, se echó de nueva cuenta en el sofá de dos plazas con un bufido y el rostro mirando hacia el respaldo, sumiéndose en un berrinche para nada infantil. Muy recónditamente en su ser, sabía que aquella discusión no había estado bien, mucho menos aquél reclamo que hizo al galeno y sabía que ni siquiera podía defender aquella estúpida e infantil respuesta. ¿Qué había dicho? _Nadie te pidió que corrieras tras de mi cual perro estúpido_. Realmente la había cagado.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres y hasta cuatro; durante las cuales, no había existido un mensaje ni una llamada de parte de John. Algo podría haberle pasado, quizá se encontraría en problemas; aún así, todas esas teorías no fueron motivo suficiente para que Sherlock dejara de estar inmerso entre las sábanas de la cama (que obviamente compartía con el rubio), aún se encontraba adormecido por la falta de casos y alguna actividad que no involucrara destazar a alguien en la cocina y prefería no moverse, gracias.

El sueño comenzaba a envolver a Sherlock en su manto (el pelinegro parecía nunca dormir, pero cuando llegaba a hacerlo, resultaba ser un hombre de sueño pesado) cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar encima del buró; el tono lejano lo despabiló y sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó el aparato y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el mensaje. ¡Por fin un mensaje!

 

*******************************

Sherlock no había perdido tiempo tras el mensaje, inclusive había pagado de más al conductor del taxi para que se diese prisa, por ende, su decepción fue grande cuando llegó a la escena del crimen y notó que el caso apenas y llegaba a ser clasificado como un cinco (un triste cinco que bien podría haber resuelto desde casa) pero al menos dicho cinco le había evitado rumear por todo su piso el resto del día, arruinando todo lo que su molestia pudiera alcanzar. El cinco no había sido más que un asesinato doble donde las víctimas habían sido asesinados gracias al odio del barista en un bar gay (algo que apenas le llamó la atención a Sherlock, notar que incluso dentro del mismo grupo, existía odio de una parte a la otra) o como mejor lo había llamado "un crimen pasional con tintes antropófagos" para justificar el haber acudido a la escena. Las horas volvieron a pasar: una, dos hasta tres de la resolución del caso pero el pelinegro ya se encontraba hundido de nueva cuenta en su sofá mientras cientos de ideas consumían su cerebro con rapidez.

"John" llamó el detective por primera vez, esperando que el médico atendiera inmediatamente a su llamado como siempre, "¡John!" repitió y aguardó unos segundos. Silencio de nuevo. "¡JOHN!" fue el último grito hasta que una voz burlesca en su interior le recordó que John se había marchado y al parecer ni siquiera había dormido en el apartamento (algo que el pelinegro apenas recordó en el caso cuando tardó dos minutos extras en encontrar la causa de muerte de las víctimas para colocar al barista en el crimen.) Suspiró molesto y tomó su móvil del bolsillo de su bata de seda azul para enviar un mensaje y con ello, sucedió un evento extraordinario: Sherlock admitiría abiertamente que había cometido un error. O bueno, al menos un poco.

 

_No encuentro el té._  
_SH_

 

Era un mensaje deplorable, casi una burla que bien podría ignorar los sentimientos del remitente pero para alguien como Sherlock, resultaba aceptable siendo que hablaba sobre algo común y así podía llegar a la disculpa que ya bien tenía preparada. Pasaron diez minutos y el móvil le vibró en el pecho, lo cual le provocó una sonrisa.

 

 _Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. Estoy quedándome en casa de Mike._  
_JW_

 

El tiempo de respuesta del médico fue lo que alegró al pelinegro. A pesar del notorio sarcasmo, el primero se había meditado si dar réplica o no al mensaje y al final terminó haciéndolo. Como siempre.

 

_¿Ahora "estar bien" cambió su significado a "estorbo a alguien más en su casa"? Interesante._  
_SH_

 

**_Sherlock._ **  
_JW_

 

John ni siquiera estaba ahí, pero a Sherlock le bastó leer el mensaje para saborear la advertencia y peligro que John imprimía a sus palabras al aún estar molesto con el detective y éste último sintió un escalofrío correr travieso por su espalda al sólo imaginar.

Sherlock sonrió y se contentó con enviar un nuevo mensaje.

 

_Acude al bar Arsen* en treinta minutos._

_Edificio de fachada blanca en la calle Aberdeen,_

_Número 45._  
_SH_

 

Y después envió un segundo.

 

_En verdad, John, ¿dónde está el té?_  
_SH_

 

_En la alacena, segundo aparador._

_El azúcar está a lado izquierdo._  
_JW_

Y con aquél último mensaje, Sherlock supo que había salido victorioso y sólo haría falta ofrecer una disculpa al médico para que todo se restableciera a la normalidad.

Error.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las amenazas no siempre llegan a la realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi c:   
> Hace mucho que no escribía (creo que entré en hiatus D: ¡malditos roles! -agita el puño-) pero hoy me ha dado por completar este capítulo c: (les aviso que hay muy wena limonada 7u7) y estoy segura de que por fin me pondré a escribir mañana el último capítulo de The London Husbands ;-; 
> 
> Muchas gracias por compartir y leer y comentar

El suave frío acarició su rostro tan pronto salió de su piso. John había abandonado Baker street sin esperar a que el pelinegro se arrepintiera de sus acciones porque, bueno, así era como Sherlock funcionaba: Decía o hacía cosas que al resto de las personas con un poco de moral (muchas gracias) les incomodaban (algo normal) y él tenía que educar al detective sobre lo que era incorrecto y porqué. Por lo tanto, no podía esperar que el menor de los Holmes comprendiera lo que había dicho sin que John le explicara.

  
Caminó por varios minutos sin notar su ruta hasta que se detuvo frente a un café. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ir a un hotel: No llevaba cambios de ropa y se arriesgaba a quedarse en el bar del lugar (y no podía, ni debía hacerlo. El amor al alcohol era un fantasma peligroso para la familia Watson), odiaba no contar con muchos amigos en la ciudad para pedir resguardo y definitivamente no le placía volver a casa y pasar la noche en cama junto a Sherlock... ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Mike seguía viviendo en la ciudad, ¿porqué no pedirle asilo? Sólo sería una noche y a su esposa Anne no le parecería mala idea. Ambos se agradaban. 

Así que, un taxi y varias horas después se encontraba descansando en la única habitación para huéspedes en casa de Mike; por suerte sus sueños habían decidido ser vacíos aquella noche y cuando su móvil vibró con un mensaje, le despertó con facilidad. 

"¿Donde está el té?" Leyó en voz baja con la mirada entrecerrada por la luz del teléfono en medio de la oscuridad y respiró hondo para contener la naciente molestia. Sherlock realmente era increíble: Bien podría encontrarse secuestrado, muerto en un callejón o hasta perdido y lo que al detective le preocupaba era saber donde tenían el jodido té. 

Volvió a respirar hondo y a contar hasta diez, recordándose a sí mismo que Sherlock era la persona a la que él había decidido amar. Pasó varios minutos meditando: Aquella era una oportunidad para enseñar a su pareja que no podía violentar a las personas como le venía en gana y esperar que tiempo después éstas acudirían a su llamado como si nada... pero la gravedad Holmes volvió a atacar y tuvo que rendirse. Durante el intercambio de mensajes, el enojo de John fluctuaba drásticamente hasta que llegó el punto de la invitación por parte del pelinegro; entonces sintió una pequeña chispa recorrer sus nervios con rapidez. ¿Sherlock Holmes no podía aprender nada nuevo? Y un carajo. 

El médico se levantó con rapidez de su lecho para calzarse los zapatos y cinco minutos después ya se encontraba bajando por las escaleras con la misma velocidad, sorprendiendo a su amigo, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando un bocado nocturno. "Lo siento, Mike. Lamento el escándalo pero debo salir. Gracias por el alojamiento." Atinó a avisar mientras tomaba su chaqueta colgada en el perchero de la entrada. 

Mike sonrió asomándose al pasillo. "Te dije que no podían pasar más de veinticuatro horas molestos. ¡Salúdalo de mi parte!"

John asintió con la cabeza y después de prometer quedar al día siguiente para ir al pub, salió de ahí, retomando la calma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien llevara prisa y llegara puntual? Ya era tiempo de que Sherlock aprendiera que no podía hacer y deshacer a plenitud como un niño de tres años, al menos no con John.

Durante el viaje en taxi, el médico comenzó a replantear las ideas que habían permanecido escondidas en lo más recóndito de su mente; él siempre se había presentado como un amante suave, preocupado siempre por su pareja y gentil, pero no iba a mentir: La punzada de la dominación existía en su mente desde la adolescencia temprana pero por una situación u otra, nunca había podido llevar a cabo ese ramaje de su carácter. Pero no más. 

Tras bajar del vehículo y pagar al conductor, el rubio admiró la fachada del edificio blanco con dos plantas cuya entrada principal era flanqueada a cada lado por una columna que recordaba a los liceos griegos en la antigüedad (inclusive, intentaba dar la misma apariencia) mientras varios hombres se adentraban; algunos aferrados al brazo de su acompañante. Otros en pequeños grupos. 

"Arsen," repitió John en voz baja al arreglarse un poco el cuello de su chaqueta y suspiró, "siempre eres tan discreto, Sherlock." Tan pronto se adentró, sintió como era envuelto en una mezcla de vibraciones diferentes en el ambiente: Una energía que era capaz de no dejar dormir por varios días, prisa por encontrar a Sherlock y escuchar sus excusas de una buena vez y definitivamente, vibraciones bajas, carnales capaces de llevar a cualquier persona a sus instintos más básicos. Estaba por enviarle un mensaje al pelinegro para avisarle de su llegada cuando notó la figura alta y bien vestida de éste último. “ _Aislado_ _como siempre._ ” Pensó al verlo sentado en una mesa para dos cercana a la pared, tomándose su tiempo, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, quien le esperaba con un vaso a medio terminar de whisky (algo inusual, debía aceptar) y una cerveza completamente llena frente a sí para John.

 

_Oh, and if you don't wanna be Something substantial with me Then why do you give me more? Babe I know you want it._

 

La relación de ambos en ocasiones así parecía ser: Sherlock dando, Sherlock ejerciendo una sensualidad que fingía no saber tener ( _por favor, con ese trasero y esos ojos, ¿como no iba a saber?_ ; era algo que siempre pensaba John) pero usaba muy bien para en un día determinado molestarse y encerrarse en su habitación sin permitir que entrara el aire si quiera, atrayendo y rechazando la atención de John. 

El alivio inundó el rostro de Sherlock en cuanto vio a John. 

"¿Y bien?" Requirió el rubio en cuanto se sentó frente a él sin aceptar la bebida. Si quería que funcionara lo que había planeado durante su corto viaje, tenía que mantener la seriedad en todos los aspectos. 

"John, dejé en claro que llegaras en treinta minutos. Tardaste cincuenta." Increíble. Sherlock había elegido quejarse en vez de empezar a explicarse y ofrecer una disculpa. 

"¿Y bien?" Repitió John, ignorando las quejas de Sherlock, por lo que se ganó una mirada extrañada por parte del último.

 

_Say that you want me every day That you want me every way_ _That you need me                     Got me trippin' super psycho love._

 

John había llegado a un límite en el cual siempre había reprimido sus deseos, anteponiendo los deseos, necesidades y gustos del pelinegro. Pero ya había sido suficiente: Era hora de dejar que todo carácter sentimentalista y amable se alejara para dar paso al John militar, al John autoritario que no aceptaba otra opción que no fuese la que él puso en la mesa, el John que tanto soportó en Afganistán (y, ¿porque no? al John que varias veces pasó en la ducha masturbándose con la imagen de Sherlock de rodillas luchando por aire mientras tenía su polla en la boca o con lágrimas recorriendo aquellos pómulos mientras el médico se corría en su garganta.) 

El galeno se limitó a seguir guardando silencio mientras cambiaba de asiento para poder quedar justo a lado del pelinegro. Entonces una sonrisa exclusiva de cazador apareció en su rostro, sintiendo la emoción de finalmente atrapar a su presa. "Devuélvela. Ni siquiera sabes que no bebo cerveza fría." Chasqueó con la lengua, mirándose decepcionado. "Cinco años y no puedes enterarte al menos de ese dato sobre mi, Sherlock, aún así, no sé porqué no me sorprende... Claro, siempre eres un chico malo.” Siseó a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo al tiempo que apresó su muñeca con fuerza, ignorando la punzada de dolor que causaba. 

De acuerdo, ¿que estaba sucediendo con John? Él nunca se había comportado así, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber visto algún rasgo dominante. Pero ahí estaban. "John, me lastimas." Interrumpió Sherlock en vano, John simplemente aferró más su agarre. "John, en serio..." Repitió mientras su mente iba a toda marcha en un intento por comprender los motivos que orillaban al médico a tal comportamiento; no era la primera vez que discutía con él al grado de provocar que John saliera por horas pero jamás se había comportado como hacía en ese momento. Bueno, quizá se podía exceptuar la ocasión en que "resucitó" pero nada como esto.

" _ **Daddy**_ por favor." Dijo finalmente y un sonrojo (ignorando el lugar donde se encontraban) trepó inmediatamente a sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había llamado a John, pero no tuvo mucha importancia. Gracias a eso, el médico le había dejado libre. 

"Levantarás ese hermoso culo que tienes, irás a la barra como un buen chico y pedirás un cambio de cerveza." Instruyó John de manera casual aunque en sus ojos se apreciaba el hambre por más, dio una nalgada al detective y le permitió ir, ignorando la sorpresa del pelinegro con una sonrisa, la cual se mantuvo al verlo regresar con la nueva bebida en mano. "Bien hecho, baby boy. ¿Ves? Cuando eres atento a las demás personas y a lo que Daddy te dice, todo resulta bien para ti." Felicitó con una pequeña sonrisa y esta vez le besó en los labios, deleitándose al morderle el labio inferior y el casi diminuto gemido de sorpresa por parte del Holmes menor. 

La primera cerveza se terminó con rapidez, y cada que sucedía, John enviaba a Sherlock por una nueva y éste, confundido (¿por qué John actuaba así? Bueno...no iba a mentir, comenzaba a gustarle la nueva actitud), acudía a la barra por otra, viéndosele ir y venir tres veces hasta que el médico le detuvo. 

"Sígueme." Siseó tras terminar la última cerveza, se levantó y echó a andar hacia un largo pasillo al otro lado del lugar sin revisar si Sherlock le había hecho caso. Lo conocía y sabía que su curiosidad le obligaría a obedecerlo y seguir sus instrucciones. 

En el largo pasillo las luces neón cambiaban conforme el ritmo de la música, algo que en un momento llenaba a John de luz y al momento siguiente, le sumía en las sombras (algo que parecía adaptarse a su nueva actitud,) sin ninguna pena, el médico esquivaba a las parejas que se habían quedado a mitad del camino entre besos y caricias; al final del pasillo, subió por las escaleras que dirigían a un segundo piso donde se encontraban varios casilleros donde los visitantes podían alojar mochilas o cualquier otra pertenencia, a pasos de distancia comenzaba un pasillo mucho más corto que separaba varias pequeñas habitaciones privadas.

Se detuvo brevemente ante una puerta marcada con el número 5* y no se sorprendió al notar de reojo que, efectivamente, Sherlock le había seguido y ahora se encontraba aguardando detrás de él con gran curiosidad. Con la amabilidad que había ocultado hacía más de una hora, abrió la puerta y fue el primero en entrar, una vez que tuvo al detective a su lado, cerró echando el seguro y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo. 

La falta de palabras comenzó a reinar el espacio entre ambos hombres, John de pie en medio de la habitación (la cual apenas contaba con un trío de sofás de piel oscura y una extensa mesa de centro de madera, por el tamaño, bien podría recostarse una persona si lo deseara; aunado a esto, las habitaciones escarlatas eran fácilmente iluminadas por un candelabro, casi pareciendo que se encontraban en otro edificio y no en el mismo antro) y Sherlock mirándolo expectante, recorriendo cada punto de su cuerpo para anticipar su próximo movimiento, pero falló. 

Gracias a la agilidad con la que se le entrenó en el ejército, John tuvo a Sherlock de espalda contra la pared, sosteniéndole las muñecas de porcelana por encima de la cabeza. 

"¡John! Así no es como debe ocurrir una noche de hombres." Explicó el pelinegro con prontitud como hacía en cualquiera de sus casos y emitió un pequeño quejido por la fuerza del agarre. "Investigué en youtube durante tu ausencia cuando volví de un caso de Dimmock y..." Entonces calló al notar la sonrisa de depredador adornando una vez más el rostro del rubio; tragó saliva y su mirada pasó hacia los ojos del segundo, observando como su ahora su pupila era rodeada por un delgado hilo cobalto. Entonces gimió cuando éste se apresó contra él, dejándole sentir su erección apresada en el pantalón. "¿John...? Daddy..."

"Te has portado muy, muy mal Sherlock. ¿Qué me has dicho ayer?" Siseó John y se auto felicitó internamente al notar como la respiración del pelinegro se había acelerado. 

"He dicho muchas cosas..." Comenzó Sherlock y gimió ante la nalgada recibida. "Q-Que siempre vas tras de mi como perro estúpido." Balbuceó con rapidez, dios, el pantalón comenzaba a sentirse ajustado. Bastante ajustado. 

"Esas han sido tus exactas palabras, y sabes que ello no ha estado para nada bien. No ha estado bien que insultes y humilles a quien te cuida, quien procura tu bienestar, quien te ama y adora llenarte de atenciones cuando te tiene en la cama; con tus palabras has herido a daddy, pero puedes resarcirte." Miró un momento hacia el loveseat y volvió a ver a Sherlock para plantar un beso mucho más demandante en sus labios, lo que provocó otro gemido en el pelinegro. "De rodillas." Siseó al soltarle las manos y sonrió fugazmente cuando Sherlock se arrodilló, entonces le tomó del cabello para llevarle al sofá, obligándolo a permanecer en el piso.

El médico estaba adorando cada segundo de la agonía que provocaba en el joven pelinegro, y ello podía notarse en su erección contenida gracias al pantalón. Pasaron varios segundos con Sherlock admirando expectante entre sus piernas hasta que John revoleó los ojos y le tomó de los rizos con cierta fuerza, levantando así su cabeza. “Es hora de que esos labios, que sólo saben insultar, comiencen a ser de buen uso.” Siseó al desabotonarse el pantalón con la mano libre y bajar la cremallera para permitir la salida de su miembro tras la ropa interior rojiza, la cual ya tenía círculos empapados gracias al pre semen.

Sherlock entendió y con la poca movilidad que el agarre de John le permitía, tomó su miembro desde la base y engulló lentamente, deleitándose con el salado y desconocido a la vez sabor del pre semen.

John no permitía que pasara un segundo sin que su miembro entrara y saliera de la cavidad holmesciana, disfrutando del calor y ver como las lágrimas del pelinegro comenzaban a brotar y pasar por sus mejillas. “ _Un poco más. Tan sólo un poco más.”_ Pensó al aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, lo que llenó la habitación con húmedos quejidos de Sherlock, quien en ocasiones luchaba por aire. Entonces una idea le asaltó. 

“Si tan solo pudieras verte, eres un desastre: lágrimas, saliva, mejillas a punto de incendiarse. Carajo, provocas que Daddy quiera correrse en tu cara. ¿Es lo que quieres, baby? ¿Tu precioso rostro marcado por mi semen?” John no pudo evitar jadear la última palabra y rió cuando Sherlock se las arregló para asentir con ímpetu. “La vida no es justa, Holmes; _nunca_ obtienes lo que deseas. De pie: dentro de diez segundos te quiero desnudo de cintura para abajo, rodillas en el asiento, piernas separadas y rostro contra el respaldo.”

Tan pronto terminó de escuchar, Sherlock se puso de pie inmediatamente para cumplir con las instrucciones dadas; batalló un tanto para bajarse la cremallera sin lastimar su propio miembro pero sin más problemas, ocho segundos después se encontraba en la posición indicada, un brillo de orgullo bien guardado en su pecho por lograr la tarea dentro del tiempo marcado.

John se paseó de lado a lado por el sofá, admirando al pelinegro posicionado, luciendo más como si el rubio fuese el visitante de un museo y Sherlock fuera la pieza más preciosa y obscena del lugar. Finalmente, asestó una fuerte nalgada en cada nalga, obteniendo el par de quejidos por parte del detective. “Si tan sólo vieras lo que yo en estos momentos, me tienes ardiendo, Sherlock. Pero eso no significa que no puedo irme en cualquier momento;” le susurró al oído tras inclinarse sobre él, dejándole sentir su miembro contra su entrada, rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al momento siguiente ya se encontraba con ambas manos tomando el miembro del pelinegro, colocando un anillo de silicona en la base, impidiendo cualquier «accidente» “¿crees que siempre será así? ¿Qué me bastará azotarte el culo algunas veces para perdonarte y seguir a tu lado? Debes trabajar en tu carácter, Holmes… o esta podría ser la última ocasión en que te corras gracias a mi. Bueno, intentar correrte porque no creo que esta noche lo hagas.” Rió suave apretando su miembro una vez y se separó para buscar el lubricante en un contenedor a la esquina de la habitación.

La mente (normalmente brillante) de Sherlock daba vueltas y vueltas. ¿A qué se había referido John con “última vez”? Estaba consciente de que en ocasiones su carácter realmente podía llegar a ser pésimo acorde a los estándares de la sociedad pero ¿tanto como para abandonarlo? Aquello no podía ni debía suceder. “Pero… por favor, no. No te vayas. Haré lo que sea.” 

John escuchaba las súplicas mientras esparcía el lubricante en sus dedos, listo para abrir al pelinegro. “Bueno, satisface hoy a Daddy, déjalo trabajar en ti y estaré siempre a tu lado.” Siseó a su oído tras cerrar la distancia entre ambos y entró un primer dígito, asintiendo satisfecho cuando el ajustado anillo de músculos cedió ante su intrusión. “Dime qué es lo que quieres.”

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No podía dar voz a sus pensamientos. “Házmelo.” Murmuró avergonzado.

“¿Disculpa?” Ahora un segundo dedo se adentró, arrancando un gemido del detective.

“Házmelo.” Repitió con la misma vergüenza. Apenas si podía escucharse él mismo mientras sentía como los pequeños rizos de la nuca se le pegaban a la piel por el sudor. 

“¿Hacerte qué? Hay demasiadas cosas que puedo hacerte, baby boy: Puedo destrozarte el culo con mi polla, dejar tu garganta doliendo después de follarla, salirme por ahí a conseguir un vibrador para introducirlo bien adentro de tu culo y llevarte así en un taxi hasta llegar a casa, irme de aquí sin dejarte terminar. Hay muchas cosas.” John se limitó a sonreír al notar las pulsaciones que dio el miembro del pelinegro ante aquellas palabras (El médico siempre había visto tan culto y educado [dentro de lo que cabía] a Sherlock, que no fue nada extraño que se sorprendiera la primera vez que le habló así y ver que el pelinegro lo disfrutaba.) “Dilo.” 

“Fóllame. Fóllame hasta reventarme, hasta que todos en este lugar conozcan tu nombre con mi voz. Fóllame hasta el desmayo.” Pidió Sherlock entre suave jadeos al tener ya tres dedos jugando en su interior y sin poder evitarlo, se empujaba contra los dígitos con la esperanza de obtener más placer. 

“¿Por qué?” Cuestionó el médico al retirar sus dedos una vez que Sherlock estuvo listo y se bajó el pantalón e interiores lo suficiente para comodidad propia, tomó a su pelinegro de las caderas (estaba seguro que el fuerte agarre dejaría las marcas de sus manos y sonrió por ello. Adoraba que quedara prueba de su paso por la piel de porcelana) y tuvo que contenerse al apoyar la punta en su entrada. 

“Porque soy tuyo. Sólo a ti pertenezco.” Suspiró Sherlock y el gesto no duró tanto, ya que lo cambió por un largo gemido al sentirse penetrado por el médico, regocijándose al sentir como centímetro a delicioso centímetro era llenado. Joder, aquello iba a doler al día siguiente ¿pero qué más daba? 

La habitación comenzó a llenarse con los golpeteos de cada embestida y los gemidos suplicantes del pelinegro, sentía como su piel se perlaba con el sudor de la lascivia, impregnando su propia camisa (ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que perdió su saco) y pegando los rizos azabache a su frente mientras John seguía satisfaciéndose a plenitud con fuertes embestidas y un ritmo ágil recién encontrado. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó: ¿minutos? ¿Horas? No importaba, el calor latente del orgasmo permanecía en su vientre y moría por alcanzarlo. “¿D-Daddy? Daddy por favor, déjame terminar… me portaré bien, todos los días te recibiré estando de rodillas ante la puerta, listo para satisfacerte de cualquier forma. P-Por favor déjame ter…¡DADDY!” Exclamó al sentir como el anillo de silicona, que le impedía el alivio, comenzó a vibrar, provocándole mayor tensión en sus testículos. 

“Yo creo que no.” Jadeó John al aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas (iba a terminar agotado, daba igual,) ya casi habiendo olvidado el motivo por el que se había molestado con Sherlock en primer lugar. No bastó mucho tiempo más para que abandonara su cuerpo y volviera a dejar al pelinegro de rodillas, tomando su propio miembro y con la otra mano, aferrar los oscuros rizos con fuerza. “¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Hmm? ¿Estar de rodillas como puta rogando por mi?” Mientras cuestionaba al más joven, John se entretenía en delinear los labios del primero con su glande, dejándolos brillantes por el lubricante, “Abre la boca.” Siseó al no resistir más. “¡Joder! ¡Joderrrr..! Eso es..” gimió grave al llegar al clímax.

Sherlock permanecía en su posición, cerrando los ojos cuando algún hilo blanquecino caía cercano a sus párpados, gimiendo necesitado mientras la vibración incesante continuaba en su propio miembro. Entonces suspiró cuando el médico soltó su cabello y se sentó en el sofá para retomar la calma.

“Una sonrisa, preciosura.” Sonrió John al tomar su celular y fotografió el rostro de Sherlock. “Magnífico, simplemente magnífico.” Se guardó el equipo en el bolsillo, se acomodó la ropa y tras limpiarle el rostro, hizo un ademán para invitarlo a sentarse sobre su regazo, algo que Sherlock no pudo ni pensar dos veces. “Perdonado, precioso. Que ésta sea la última vez que lastimas así a daddy, yo sólo quiero amarte, protegerte y aliviarte cuando ese ruido blanco molesta mucho a tu brillante cabeza ¿bien?” Sonrió cuando Sherlock asintió con ímpetu.

“P-Por favor. Por favor…¿por favor? Daddy, daddy…” Fue lo único que atinó a mascullar el pelinegro, sin saber cuánto más soportaría la tortura. 

“Shhh… Todo está bien, lindura.” Susurró John mucho más amable, alcanzó un pañuelo y con cuidado retiró el anillo para arrojarlo a un lado del sofá. “Eso es, vamos, córrete para daddy.” 

Sherlock no necesitó más insistencia, bastó apenas unos segundos de John masturbándolo para que con un “¡ _Daddy! ¡John!_ ” llegara al éxtasis. Para él, todo pareció tornarse oscuro mientras mares de endorfinas adormecían su cerebro dulcemente; apenas reaccionó con un suave ronroneo a los halagos de John y los besos de éste en su sien mientras lo recostaba en el sofá para vestirlo. Inclusive recibió gustoso la botella de agua ofrecida. 

"¿Aprendimos la lección?” Preguntó John suavemente mientras Sherlock seguía recostado, deleitándose al acariciar su cabello. 

Sherlock se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa adormilada.

  
“¿Y cuál es?”

  
“No hacer enfadar a daddy…o me dará la follada de mi vida.” 


End file.
